Breakfast with the LennonMcCartney Family
by TheCrazyViolst
Summary: John and Paul sit down for a nice family breakfast with their two adopted children Abbey and James. Cute, fluffy McLennon. Very, very mild. Beatles/ATU


**A/N: Well, this is something I wrote a while ago, but I just had to post. As many of you know, McLennon is my OTP and I ship it HARD. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles. **

Breakfast with the Lennon-McCartney Family

"Mornin'," John greeted as he sat in his usual seat at the head of the kitchen table. Waiting patiently in front of him was a steaming mug of hot coffee and a bowl of crispy, but quickly becoming soggy, cornflakes. A vase of daisies was on display in the center of the table and the green and blue striped placemats gave the room a homey, welcoming look.

Paul smiled and flipped a pancake over on the stove. He hissed and shook his fingers when the hot pan grazed his hand. "Ow, da-"

"Don't you say it!" John interrupted in a strong voice. He glared at his partner, daring him to say the curse word. Paul bit his lip and continued to dance around the kitchen, waving his hand furiously.

A pair of round blue eyes peeked over the edge of the table. "Say what, daddy?"

John patted the mop of blonde hair gently and hoisted the child onto his lap. "Nothing, Abbey."

"Okay," Abbey sadly said, her smile wavering a little. The little girl loved to know everything and often got upset when a secret was kept from her. Her four year old eyes started to fill with tears, something that ripped Paul's heart in two. His only daughter knew how to tug at his heartstrings and wasn't afraid to do it.

Paul walked over and kissed the top of her head. "Papa was about to say a bad word, but daddy caught him just in time," he explained.

"Oh," Abbey replied, now grinning again. "I'm hungry, Papa."

John bounced Abbey on his knee playfully and shoved a spoonful of his breakfast into his mouth, a trickle of milk streaming down his chin. "Yummy in Daddy's tummy," he said through the food.

Abbey giggled and whisked it away with her finger. "Papa, daddy's making a mess! Look!"

Paul shook his head and began to cut a golden pancake into tiny pieces for his daughter. "Papa's busy, love."

John gobbled another mouthful, letting more milk dribble down his face. "Nom nom nom."

Abbey squealed and pushed John's face away. She brought a small fist to his cheek in a light, playful punch. John swallowed his cereal and scolded, "Abbey Julia Lennon, we keep our hands to ourselves."

"But-"

"No buts," John firmly said. He shook his finger in his daughter's face, which made her pout and crinkle her eyebrows together.

"Whaaaa!" a baby's sharp cry suddenly pierced the air. Both Abbey and John jumped a few inches in the air, surprised.

Paul dropped his spatula and rushed over to the highchair. He picked up the six month old baby boy, rocking him in his arms. "Shhhh, James. It's okay."

John smirked at his husband, who was bobbing the baby in the air. The couple had only just adopted the child a few weeks ago and he wasn't quite adjusted to the new family. Abbey adored her baby brother to no end, though.

He got up from his seat, placed Abbey in her spot next to him, and finished preparing her pancakes. The key was to smother the entire thing in syrup and sprinkle a few strawberries on top for at least a bit of something healthy. Then John carefully poured a glass of icy milk and stirred a teaspoon of chocolate.

Abbey clapped her hands excitedly as she watched her father, her tummy grumbling. "Yum!"

Paul laughed and nestled James on his hip. "Daddy sure likes to spoil you, doesn't he?"

"Yep!" Abbey giggled. John kissed her cheek and arranged her meal neatly in front of her. She picked up her baby fork with the pink flowers and stabbed a piece.

John sat back into his spot and held out his arms. "Baby, please."

Paul rolled his eyes, but was thankfully to hand the child over. Once James was safely propped up against John, Paul allowed himself to eat.

"I love you guys," John said softly, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I luff you!" Abbey shouted, throwing her hands in the air. A clump of syrup was caught in her hair and Paul made a mental note to stick her in the bath after they were done.

John leaned over the table and kissed Paul delicately on the lips. "Love you, Paulie."

Paul smiled then pecked John quickly on the lips. "Love you, Johnny."

"Eww!" Abbey squealed, covering her eyes. "Nasty."

John smirked and looked to Paul, who was blushing slightly. He placed a gentle hand on his love's forearm. "Your daddy and papa just love each other so much."

Paul smiled and rested his palm on John's. "Yep, we do."

"More than you love me?" Abbey asked, her eyes widening. Her mouth is covered with syrup and chocolate, but it looks totally adorable.

Paul chuckled and reached across the table and stroked his daughter's cheek. "No, sweetheart."

"Yes," John said under his breath. Paul heard and chuckled quietly, something that went unnoticed by little Abbey.

**A/N: Well, that was short and fluffy. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
